familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Winblad (1840-1908)
John Winblad (1840-1908) (b. December 1840; Halmstad, Sweden - d. December 9, 1908; Fresno, California) Birth He was born in Halmstad, Sweden in December 1840. Emigration and war He emigrated to the United States in 1861 and joined the Union Army in the United States Civil War Marriage He married Sophia Matilda Martensen (1837-1887) in San Francisco, California Children *Sigurd Voltaire Winblad (1879-1947) *Athena Winblad (1882-?) Death of wife Sophia died in 1887 and he moved to Fresno, California. Vineyard He grew grapes for Sun-Maid raisins. Imperial Fresno: Resources, Industries and Scenery, Illustrated and Described (1897): "John Winblad has in the Scandinavian Colony a profitable raisin vineyard. He this year secured about a ton of raisins per acre, representing about three and a half tons of green grapes. The price paid for raisins this year ranged from 3 to 3 5/8 cents per pound." Death He donated land for the Scandinavian Colony School and during the construction the scaffolding collapsed and he fell and died two days later on December 9, 1908. Obituary Los Angeles Herald on December 10, 1908: "Victim Of Accident At Fresno Dies Of Injury. John Winblad, who was severely injured Monday by the collapse of a platform on which he was working in Acacia hall at Fresno, died yesterday, according to a telegram received yesterday by W. H. Bitzenburger, 1589 New Hampshire street, Los Angeles. Mr. Bltzenburger was related by marriage to the victim of the accident. Mr. Bltzenburger's daughter having married a son of John Winblad." Biography History of Fresno County, California (1919): "Sig Winblad — A native son, who has done well through becoming thoroughly posted in viticulture, and is now independent and highly respected, is Sig Winblad, the son of John Winblad, a native of Halmstad, Sweden. As a boy his father was a messenger for the telegraph company, but when he became fourteen he shipped as a sailor and went off to sea. He continued to follow a mariner's life until the time of the Civil War in America, when he enlisted in the United States navy and served until the close of the great struggle. After that he resumed the ventures and adventures of a sailor and went round the Horn to China and the Orient, quitting the sea for good only when he decided to locate in San Francisco. There he married Mathilda Built, a native of Sweden; and after marriage continued for a time to work in a planing mill. Wishing to obtain land, however, he came to Fresno in 1881. bringing with him his family, and located in the Scandinavian Colony, where he bought and improved twenty acres. Later he purchased the present tract of twenty acres, where he made his home. He built a residence and, with the help of his son, Sig, put in a vineyard. After a while he purchased sixteen acres, and still later another twenty acres. Mrs. Winblad passed away in 1885, and Mr. Winblad in 1909, aged sixty-nine. He was widely honored as a member of the G. A. R. and as a school trustee was conscientious in the discharge of his duty to the community. Both Mr. and Mrs. Winblad were Lutherans. Two children of their union: Sig V., the subject of this sketch, and Athena (now Mrs I. E. Wilson), who resides in Glenn County. Born at San Francisco on September 1, 1879, Sig Winblad was brought up on a farm six miles east of Fresno, where he attended the public school. After completing his education he entered the Van der Nailen School of Engineering in San Francisco and there prosecuted special studies for a year. Then he accepted a post as draughtsman at the Stockton Iron Works in Stockton. and remained in that position of responsibility for five years. finally having charge of the draughting room. About this time John Winblad the father, wished to retire and talked of selling what he owned, and so Sig decided to return home and take care of the place. Accordingly, in 1908 he came back on the ranch. He now owns the original home of thirty-six acres and twenty acres more, half a mile away, which he bought, having in all a vineyard of fifty-six acres. This is set out to Malaga, Muscat, Sultana and Zinfandel grapes, the whole forming one of the attractive 'show spots' of Fresno County, and located five and a half miles east of the city. For years Mr. Winblad has been active in support of the California Associated Raisin Company and kindred raisin association movements. In Merced Mr. Winblad was married to Miss Allein Bitzenberger, a native daughter of Missouri, who had come west to California with her parents; and now three promising children brighten their home — John, Harry and Virginia. As a public-spirited citizen, Mr. Winblad has served as a Republican trustee in the Scandinavian school district for the second term the same school he attended when a boy and he is also the clerk of the school board. Formerly he was a member of the Odd Fellows of Fresno." External links *John Winblad (1839-1908) at Findagrave *John Winblad (1839-1908) at Familysearch (requires free registration to view) File:1900UnitedStatesFederalCensus 298095528.jpg|1900 census File:John Winblad (1840-1909) obituary in the Los Angeles Herald on December 10, 1908.png|1908 death File:John Winblad (1840-1908) in the California Death Index.jpg|1908 death Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Born in Halmstad Category: Died in Fresno, California